Double Take
by RusNydia
Summary: Severus became the sadistic prodigy 'Orochimaru' in order to keep his uncle, Tom Riddle happy and his mother safe. He returns to Britain unwillingly. But soon he discovers that his life in the HIdden Countries continues despite him not being there. It's a race back to stop this imposter and take back control. Because he's no one's puppet. Itachi/Severus onesided Kabu/Oro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

School, work, tests, tired. So here is a request story (Amelia Lynette Conner) because goddammit I haven't typed anything new and this is already looked over and—don't you complain! Enjoy this masterpiece.

My beta (bloodyhunter) has to say: I hope ya enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed editing this. Until next time!

(**)

The small boy ran swiftly down the street, his package held tight to his chest. His large amber eyes gleamed with happiness while he expertly kept his balance on the cracked, uneven sidewalk. A small smile formed on his tiny face as he spotted the rather dreary house. It was tall and narrow, dark paint highlighted the crooked boards, broken blinds, and dirty windows. The child barely paused as he carefully made his way up the creaking stairs and to the front door.

"Oh no…" the boy pouted as he realized that his package was stopping him from reaching the doorknob because it was too big, the door was too tall, and he was too small. The small boy bit his lip and looked slightly up at the doorknob. Even without something hindering him, he would still have had to stand on his tiptoe to comfortably twist the heavy doorknob. So he had to think of another way.

If he let go with one hand, the package would fall and probably break and he'd be in trouble. If he placed it on the ground, it would get wet and he'd still be in trouble. The last thing he needed was more training and another punishment after accidentally pranking a neighborhood boy.

Then an idea came to him. It was a good idea that would allow him to not place the bag on the ground and still open the door without awakening anyone in the house by kicking it but he would have to be very careful. No one could see him do it. The little boy looked over both of his shoulders to be sure that he was completely alone, or at least no one was watching him. To his happiness, no one was around.

The boy smiled mischievously and tossed the package up into the air. In a blur of pure white skin and cropped black hair, he flipped onto his little hands and allowed the package to land on the flat of his feet, balancing it perfectly for a long moment. He smiled a bit to himself as he enjoyed the small strain it put on his tiny body before launching it in high the air and flipping back onto his feet. Quickly he opened the door and neatly caught the package.

A tiny giggle left his pale lips and his eyes closed a bit in his joy before he stepped into the dark house.

"Hello…?" he called out, holding the package closer to his chest. He frowned as silence answered his call. If his father wasn't home then his mother would definitely be there. The boy tilted his head slightly and kicked the door closed behind him and began down the hallway.

"Mum, are you home?" the boy called out. He shifted the heavy package and finally placed it on the first table he came to. He brushed off his dusty front and jogged into the kitchen. He could smell the toxic stench of those disgusting sticks his mother had recently become very fond of so he knew she was in there.

As he had expected, his mother was sitting at the table with one of the slim cigarettes settled in her mouth. Her bright eyes followed each of his movements as he came toddling childishly into the room. He stopped a few feet from her and wrinkled his nose at the nasty stench. A light glare formed in his eyes as she took a deep drag from the slim white stick. The boy sighed and shook his little head.

"Mum, didn't you hear me calling you?" the boy smiled, rushing to the woman. He jumped onto the table in front of her, folding his legs immediately so as to not accidentally kick her cookies and tea. The bright hazel eyes simply blinked at him as if she were not really looking at him but through him. Severus frowned and snapped his fingers in front of her face—his mum often got lost in her thoughts. Immediately she jumped and blinked into focus.

"Severus, you are home. Did you gather what I told you?" the woman asked in her soft voice. Severus nodded wildly, his short hair flying around his head. His mother took one last drag from the cigarette before snuffing it on one of the jam centered cookies. Severus reached forward and grabbed several cookies that had been left undamaged.

"Mum, what's in it?" Severus inquired as he munched on the cookies. His mother folded her fingers and rested her chin on the slim digits gently. A smile lit up her tanned face and her golden eyes glimmered just as the sun peeked through the dirt and grime on the window.

"Severus, won't you go get it for me?" she requested, ignoring his question. Severus nodded with his cheeks full of the sweet treat. He flipped off the table with one hand and dashed into the den, swiping the package and running back to his mother. The woman blinked for several moments, her eyes wide in surprise before closing with a bright smile.

"Severus, have you been practicing you Occlumency… well, more so is have you succeeded?" his mother asked. Severus raised a brow and looked at the woman before his eyes narrowed and he glared cautiously at the woman. Suddenly his eyes turned pure black as he threw up his mind shields and he took a giant leap back.

"My mum knows that I finished learning Occlumency last month, who are you and where is my mum!?" Severus demanded. The woman furrowed her brows and stood up, taking a step towards him. Severus held his ground although he knew that he might not win this fight if this turned out to be a very powerful opponent. The woman stopped and looked down at him and their eyes connected. Almost immediately Severus felt a strong thrust at his mental shields, beating harshly at them but he was able to hold up his defense and she withdrew.

"You are merely three years old and a half blood at that, how is it that you have grasped such a difficult art?" the woman sounded very amused as she crouched in front of him. She reached forward to grab his cheek but Severus lifted his foot and delivered a sharp kick to the imposter's wrist, warding the person away and being careful to not drop the package at the same time. He didn't know what was in it but he had a feeling that this imposter wanted it for her own gain.

"Where is my mum?" Severus asked once again, ignoring the question asked of him and the underhanded insult. He knew that no one was supposed to know how 'special' he was after his mum left her Village. He mentally scolded himself for being so dull as to fall into such an obvious trap. How hadn't he realized that this wasn't his mum?

"She's alive and well. I would never hurt a single hair on her precious head. You are family, after all. Now give me the package," the woman assured him. Severus glared, not satisfied with such an answer. He wanted to his see his mother at that moment and not a single second later. Severus grabbed a blade from the table and settled the package gently on the floor. His mother could be angry at him later but for now, he was going to cut this imposter in two.

"Where is she?" Severus hissed, crouching slightly in a defensive position as his real mother had taught him. It was something he grasped at the age of one and exceeded beyond her expectations at three.

"Are you doing to cut me, boy? You would do that to your family?" the woman chuckled, patronizing him. Severus tilted his head, trying to figure out whether this woman was like his mother or like his father. There was a possibility that she was like his father for believing that he would 'cut' her because only silly wizards believed that a child was only capable of cutting instead of slicing and killing. He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose at the odor he detected under the cigarette smoke. If he had tried harder he would have smelled this imposter right away even with the smoke! This never would have gone further than his initial hello.

"That polyjuice potion smells nasty," Severus commented and a small smile made its way to his face because now he knew. This person was like his father and that meant Severus had the upper hand. The person did not look too frightened as Severus twirled the blade between his fingers and he soon found out why as a very large snake came slithering from the kitchen sink, hissing and rearing up with its dangerous, glinting fangs sparkling in the artificial light and venom practically dripping.

"Get back or I will destroy you!" Severus hissed at the snake, speaking its language. The snake hesitated and stared at him then back to the imposter woman. She was smiling, her amber eyes slowly turning brown while her frame became thicker and her hair shorter. She was turning back into her original form only the woman was really a man.

"You speak the language child and you are so very skilled…" the man praised him in a snake's tongue. Severus didn't care for his empty words, his mind still intent on cutting a six inch gaping hole into the bastard that had done something with his mum.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" his mother's voice came up behind him. Severus whirled around to see the confused and slightly wary woman standing in the walkway, one brow raised at the sight of the snake and both shooting up as she spotted her son ready to kill. Before Severus ran towards her, he gave the woman a slight sniff, sensing the chakra she possessed and not a single potion.

"MUM!" Severus cheered, rushing to the woman. He jumped high in the air and landed directly in her arms, wrapping his around her shoulders. The woman looked down sharply at him, giving him a scolding look. Severus looked up with his onyx eyes and she gasped, their communication silent but she understood that he had been tricked and the man had seen a portion of what he could do.

"Eileen, do not look as though I was molesting your son. I was simply in the neighborhood and found myself very… interested in my half-brother's son. He is as amazing as Tobias boasts," the man drawled in smooth tones. He was a handsome man when Severus stopped to look at him with his beautiful brown eyes, a strong jaw and chin and perfect teeth. His short black hair was slicked down while his robes looked very expensive. His skin looked a healthy peach unlike Severus' paper white skin and the boy could vaguely see some of his father within the man's face.

"Tom, have I ever told you that I do not allow pets in my home?" Eileen said calmly. She allowed Severus to support his own weight on her hip so that her hands were free. The last thing she needed for them to get hurt because she couldn't fight comfortably. Tom let out a chuckle and turned to the large snake.

"You may leave, Fatik," he hissed. Severus repeated the words quietly to his mother so that she could understand. The woman smiled lightly and planted a kiss on his forehead before she walked over to the table for a seat. She sat down and eyed Tom as he did the same, far across from her. Severus continued to block his mind as his mother told him to always do in the presence of magical beings. He was amazing at it but he could never stop his eyes from changing colors for some odd reason.

"Is there a real reason as to why you are here, Tom? I highly doubt that you were 'in the neighborhood'," Eileen sneered, her amber eyes taking on a hardened look.

"You have caught me red handed, Eileen. I came here for a specific reason. My drunk of a half-brother came whining to me that he did not have enough money to support the two of you. Of course I did not care but then he told me about little Severus," Tom gazed at the young boy. Severus shifted on his mother's lap, feeling a small bit of fear cling to his chest. It was odd, this man was probably not very good at hand to hand combat so Severus had the upper hand and yet… yet this man still caused fear to engulf him. His presence was overwhelming and simply plain evil.

"He went on and on about his son. He told me that you were a prodigy, something that no one has seen in centuries. You are a brilliant young boy, reading and understanding things that you should not even be able to pronounce much less actively do. You can ward your mind with ease and without a wand even though you are not fully magical and you have a perfect chakra balance although you are not a full shinobi…" Tom praised the child.

Severus rubbed at the purple markings at the corner of his eyes, a small blush starting at his neck. He knew that he was special and that he did things that normal three year olds wouldn't even dream of doing. He was a prodigy of both worlds, something brought together by a wizard with his magic sealed and a kunoichi that left her village.

"You are even gifted with the ability to speak with snakes although, I am not sure how that has come into pass for neither of your parents have such an ability," Tom raised a brow at the amber eyed woman. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her fingers through Severus' short, silky hair as she stared at the mass of black strands.

Eileen was trying to think on how fast she could pack their bags and relocate without being stopped. She knew, deep in her heart Eileen knew that this man was no good—family or not—and that he was going to try to hurt her or her son. Tobias was probably already dead or gravely injured somewhere not that she cared for the drunken bastard much. She had an emergency bag set with clothes, papers, money, and potions Tobias kept in stock before his magic was revoked. It would only take her a few moments to grab it and leave but how fast would it be before Tom found her again? How long until one of his connections caused trouble?

"Mum, your package came at the post office for you," Severus whispered, bringing her from her thoughts. Eileen nodded and smiled tightly at her little boy and she released her tight hold on his waist to allow him to wiggle off her lap and to the package. That left her to stare at the wizard sitting across from her. She was fairly certain that she could possible kill Tom, he was just a wizard after all but she had this feeling that he was stronger than he appeared, that he was quick and powerful. Tom was looking at his nails, ignoring her scrutiny.

"Here you are, mum," Severus pushed the package onto her lap. Eileen accepted it graciously and ripped open the paper. To their surprise, a purple smoke erupted from the paper and spread through the entire room. Severus slapped his hand over his mouth and nose and attempted to hold his breath. His eyes watered as his mother slid from her chair and fell onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Severus staggered away from the still leaking package and towards the backdoor and fresh air. He needed to get outside… he needed to get away from the poisonous air. A small sip of the toxic smoke immediately filled his lungs and attacked his brain. He fell to the ground with a groan but still clawed his way towards the door. He doubted that he could get there but he would still try, try to get outside.

He was close to the door, so close to it that his tiny fingers were nearly touching the white painted wood. 'Open, open, open, open!' Severus thought desperately as his vision began to fail him. The door burst from its hinges and the smoke began to filter out but it was too late. He couldn't move any longer. He couldn't wince as the evil chuckle grazed his ear. He couldn't protest as the fingers laced through his hair and pulled him up, up into the air. Only thing his body wanted to do was sleep.

And so he did.

(**)

Severus blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ivory ceiling. It was high up and unfamiliar to his gaze. He wasn't in his room or any room he willingly went into. Severus turned his head to absorb more of the room and found that it was sparsely decorated, not a single picture or anything that would set this room apart from any other that Severus laid in except for the fact that it looked as though it cost more than Severus' entire house.

"I see that you are awake which is extraordinary, the antidote normally works slowly but with your oddly made system…" a suave voice drifted into the room. Severus did not bother to sit up swiftly for he knew who had kidnapped him. He remembered the evil man that had come into his house, tricked him and his mother, and possibly poisoned the both of them. He only hoped that his mother was alright.

Slowly Severus shifted until he was sitting comfortably on the fluffy, big bed and looking at the black haired man sitting at the end of this fluffy, big bed. His leg was folded over the other and his aloof expression nearly caused Severus to break the lamp to his right and carve out the man's eyes with the pastel green shards.

"Now, child, I know that you are exceptionally bright but even exceptionally bright boys feel the need to be very naughty," Tom wagged a finger at him. The man stood up and slowly walked to Severus' side. He leaned over until he was hovering directly above him, his face shadowed wickedly and his smile sadistic. Severus smiled back, his smile nastier than imaginable and twice as disturbing.

"I have a great jutsu that I can do—it absorbs chakra but the thing about this jutsu is that chakra isn't the only thing it eats," Severus said lightly as he moved his hands faster than the eye could follow. He clamped his tiny hands on Tom's wrist and another on his robes. He pulled the man down and flipped their position until he was straddling the thick waist. He sneered down at the startled man and began to pull his magic into him.

"It siphons me magic too," he growled, tightening his fingers and wrapping them around the man's neck. He could feel the magic being pulled into his body, sinking through his fingers and into his core. This man had a lot of magic, nearly the magic of three grown men and Severus loved the feeling of it coming to him. He was going to punish this monster for hurting his mum and for kidnapping him. The man below him let out a loud bark of a laugh to Severus' surprise.

"I-if you kill me, Severus… who will cure your mother?" Tom inquired shakily as he became steadily weaker by the second. Severus paused and gazed down at the monster he straddled. He stopped siphoning off the man's magic and hastily pulled his hands away, hoping that the man wouldn't hurt his mum over this show of being 'naughty'. Tom pushed him off his body and stood up, turning his back to the child.

Tom reigned in his feelings of fear and anger as carefully as he could. This child was full of surprises but that one was a nasty surprise that he did not want to happen again. He felt as weak as a kitten and absolutely exhausted but he didn't allow it to show as he turned back to the little brat. The child had his head bowed, his short hair sliding forward to hide part of his pale face.

"Look at me, boy," Tom ordered. Severus flinched before tipping his head back to look at the tall man. That same evil smile was splayed across his handsome face as his brown eyes roved around his face. Tom took in the feminine looking child with his short hair, dainty chin and jaw and paler than natural skin. His glittering golden eyes with the purple markings were nearly snake like to Tom's amusement. He reached forward and gently ran a finger down the slightly rounded cheek.

Yes, this boy would make a wonderful addition to his followers…

(**)

To Be Continued

So whatcha think? I always envisioned Orochimaru with short hair as a little kid and kinda feminine to a certain degree.


	2. Chapter 2

So my introduction in the first chapter was made off of tiredness that was so deep that nothing with caffeine helped (Red Bulls, Monsters, Amps, Energy Shots… none of which I own). I mean, it gave me a massive stomach ache but that's it. Oh well. Anyway, I feel bad for that shitty introduction and my summary that was apparently butchered.

This story is a request fic from a very lovely lady by the name of Amelia Lynnette Conner and it's a pretty intricate and pretty awesome request that I simply couldn't wait to post! I mean, I evened it out by putting Smile on hold so yeah, that's good. Anyway, I love this idea and whatnot.

I don't own anything from the characters to the setting.

Now, please enjoy this chapter!

(**)

Severus looked down at his mother sadly, pulling his fingers through her black locks. She looked as though she were sleeping peacefully, her face completely relaxed and her mouth parted just slightly to let out small breaths. However her sleep was obvious unnatural as she didn't shift or make any noise and she never awakened. Her skin had become thin, almost gray after so much time in this darkness but she otherwise looked completely natural. Her heartbeat was strong, echoing in his ear as he pressed it against her lightly clothed chest and whispered softly to her whenever the mood would hit him.

"He is keeping his end of the bargain mother," he breathed into her warm skin. Yes, so far Tom was keeping his end of their deal as long as Severus continued to be his trained, performing monkey. He did little tricks and flips for him, 'showing him what he could do'. Severus scoffed under his breath and allowed himself a childish eye roll. As though that man would ever be able to know the full extent of his power. During his stay with the man, he had shown him flashy, small things that most shinobi could do with the right training but certainly not childish things. Anything too draining or dangerous was kept far out of Tom's reach—horrible things could and would happen should Tom suddenly learn just how dangerous Severus was.

"Of course keeping this a secret is very, very easy with my mind guarded even in my sleep… yes, he attempted to spy on my dreams," Severus revealed, blinking onyx eyes. It was very rare in these days that he would have golden eyes what with Tom always attempting to break his shields. Severus believed that the man was strong enough to do so but Severus was stubborn enough that the only way that would be possible would be to completely shatter his mind. And Tom wouldn't want to break his toy so early in the game.

"I simply don't understand how he is keeping this out of the Ministry's attention… is he so well connected?" Severus mused with furrowed brows. He bit into his bottom lip and chewed on it as he turned the thought around and around in his head. The Magical Ministry should at least be rather concerned with the disappearance of his father, Tobias. The man was on lifetime probation, he could hardly leave the house without being accompanied by at least half a dozen Aurors. Severus's mother wasn't too much of a different story as she was of the Hidden Countries and the two didn't really like each other. While she wasn't followed, they were sure to keep a close eye of the little family of three. And the muggles had to be slightly curious or concerned when Eileen disappeared into thin air!

But no one was looking for them. No one would find them. He could feel it in his bones. Little hands tangled themselves into his mother's nightgown as he tried to push back the tears. He just didn't understand! Why was Tom doing this? What could he gain by destroying their little family—why their family!? Why toy with him by keeping his mother in this comatose state? Why didn't anyone care enough to look for them?

"STOP!" Severus yelled, yanking away from his mother. He sat on the edge of the bed, knees drawn up to his chest and head pressed hard against his legs as he tried to bring the whirlwind to a standstill. A headache was beginning in the back of his mind, attempting to grow into something unmanageable but he couldn't allow that to happen. He wasn't used to being so helpless, so ignorant…

"Little Master Sev'rus, sir?" a tentative, high pitched voice called out from a suitable distance. The black haired boy uncurled his body and quickly met eyes with a House Elf with its big blue eyes that nervously flitted around his face. He was fairly certain that this one was a girl as it fiddled with the dirty pillowcase that served as its clothes. Severus wondered how angry Tom would be if he granted the bug eyed slave a shirt, it would cause quite a laugh to see the man's face as the little Elf danced around in joy at its freedom. After all, Tom was quite abusive to his slaves.

"Yes Twinkle?" Severus put the thoughts out of his mind. The last thing his mum needed was her son purposely angering her enemy while her life was in jeopardy.

"Master Tom wants Little Master Sev'rus to come down for dinner," Twinkle requested. Severus nodded silently and slowly turned back to his mother, this time to lay a chaste kiss upon her forehead. A shiver ran down his spine as her chakra latched onto him. For some reason, this comatose state sometimes caused her chakra to seep out and cling to the first thing that it possibly could which was mostly Severus. He hated the feel of sick but he never got rid of it, simply holding onto it like a treasured possession. Severus sighed deeply and jumped from the tall bed then began to make his way slowly as possible to the dining room where the monster waited.

"It is nice of you to join me, Severus," Tom spoke as soon as Severus opened the door. Severus felt true hate well up in his tiny chest as he barely cast a glance at the wizard. With great effort, the boy stiffly made his way to his seat at the other end of the shortened dining room table. Food was already sat in his spot so there was no need to wait to eat and it was silent for a long moment. Tom seemed to very much enjoy the provisions although Severus simply pushed it around on his plate. His poor stomach was twisted and tight and should he eat too much, he would most likely vomit it all as he had done the first night of his stay.

"What do you want me for?" Severus asked after the silence became too much for his young ears. His golden eyes cut into the wizard sitting at the other end of the table. Tom rarely attempted to gain access to his mind and, sometimes, Severus felt too tired to keep up the shields. Tom gently dabbed his mouth before he even addressed the child.

"You are going to become a great asset to me in the coming war. You will help me win far more than my useless followers believe that they will," Tom answered simply. Severus glared at his potatoes and honestly contemplated throwing the plate at the man's throat. He knew he could do it, possibly break the bastard's windpipe. He could just imagine as Riddle gasped for some kind of oxygen and clawed at the air. His face would slowly turn red then blue and his brown eyes would become large. Severus would watch as that smug face lost all signs of life.

"You will also see your mother die. You know that you would not have enough time to figure out an antidote though I do not doubt that you could if I were to give you her symptoms," Tom noted, bringing Severus out of his gruesome imaginings. The boy's head launched upwards and he slammed up his mental wards, not caring that they caused a certain level of exhaustion. He hadn't felt Tom even begin to view anything in his mind so it was impossible but Severus was reluctant to take the chance.

"I do not have to read your mind, young Severus. It was written on your face now I suggest you rid yourself of such troublesome thoughts or you will find that your mother dying isn't the worst thing that can happen to her," Tom said lightly. Severus felt a smile tug on his lips, it felt hysterical but he didn't care. He felt like he was going crazy, like he deserved the right to lose his little three year old mind.

"What will you do to her? Hm?" he purred in the way he heard his mother do a thousand times each and every time Tobias dared to threaten her. She would remind her just who and what she was and what her child was, how much stronger they both were and he would remind Tom Riddle that he was not a child that could be intimidated easily.

"Will you torture my mum or will you rape her? Perhaps you'll take away her memories, break her mind and turn her into some kind of slave… is that what you'll do Mr. Riddle?" Severus swept his little arms across the table, knocking everything to the ground with a loud crash except for a single knife. He jumped fluidly onto the table as though it were as natural as stepping onto a curb and slowly walked towards the blank man, glinting knife in hand.

"I will do more than that, boy and don't test me," Tom answered calmly although Severus could hear a difference in his voice. He was shocked, angered, and maybe he even feared Severus as the boy spouted the inner works of his unsaid threats. It was unnerving to hear such things from the mouth of a babe. Severus chuckled lightly and spun the knife between his little fingers, standing over his seated uncle. He looked into those cold brown eyes and smiled, showing his teeth maliciously.

"I do not believe my dearest uncle. I simply cannot believe that you will do that because, if you do, there will be nothing left to hold over my head. I will not breathe my last breath until you lay dead at my feet and I will not do so kindly. I will kill you in such a way that no child should know of and no man should experience. And I do fear that I will enjoy every last moment. Kami, Merlin, God please help me because I will break you and enjoy it," Severus felt tears burning at the back of his eyes. They went unshed as he sent his apologies out to his mother lying weakly on that bed.

These were the kind of dark thoughts that his mother always feared he'd be overcome by. This was the sadistic world that she hoped would never be needed and she would never place on her child. She had tried to teach him simply defensive moves and perhaps mold him into a moral person but Severus learned too fast and had such a way with dueling that it made it impossible to stay in the light. However, he felt no true guilt because these thoughts and all of his knowledge was useful, was needed at this moment. He would not rest until Tom Riddle was broken should his mother be killed. He would not rest until that bastard died looking into his anguished eyes

"But boy, you forget one thing," Tom suddenly smirked. Severus tilted his head and mimicked the nasty facial expression. He did not want to be anything like this man before him but he would do anything to save his mother, anything to help his mother, and anything to avenge her.

"What did I forget, uncle?" he practically spat with his childish voice.

"You will be responsible for your mother dying should you kill me tonight, won't you? It will be your fault. Even now, it's your fault. Had you pretended to be normal and not shown off, this would never have happened. Now her life is hanging on the balance with only your obedience as the scale and right now it is not tipping into her favor," Tom reminded him. Severus paused and took a deep breath, trying to empty his mind of all violent acts against this man because, although he loathed admitting it, Tom Riddle was correct. Severus was just as right as he was but the difference is that the guilt would not eat at Riddle, Severus would be left knowing that his mother died because of him.

The small boy sighed and dropped the knife, listening to it clatter on the shiny wooden floor. Even as his heart twisted in his chest and pain laced into his knees as he fell to the knobby joints on the plates thus breaking them, his head still bowed in defeat and his shiny black hair slid in his face. It had grown so much more without his mother to cut it and he vowed he never would unless she was holding the scissors. It was a little thing that gave him hope. It kept him going for some strange reason.

A cold hand landed on his cheek, cupping it gently as though the person cared for him and slowly, slowly bringing his face up into the light. Severus stared into the brown eyes of his uncle, reminded of his father's own dark eyes. A hysterical chuckle bubbled in the back of his throat as he realized that his father's eyes were normally in a permanent glaze due to his constant need for spirits. The chuckle burst through as he felt a pressure on the edge of his mind, soft but insistent. For a moment he thought about drawing the man into his mind, drawing him deep, deep into his mind and seeing how long he could hold him within him. No, no… Severus slapped it away like an annoying fly.

"I don't understand… I simply don't. Please uncle, just answer me," Severus murmured, voice thick with tears as they finally freed themselves from his large onyx eyes and dripped down his purple markings and down his nose and cheeks, "You could have found many shinobi in the Hidden Countries, you could have employed my mother. You could have just asked her or, or used a wizard. Why are you doing this to us? I have to know, why Uncle?"

"Child, oh my poor, confused nephew," Tom started, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Severus' tears, wiping them away with his lips. Severus attempted to rear back but Tom held him firm, his fingers turning like vice. Onyx eyes widened and little, pale hands jumped up to hold onto the thick wrist as he watched full lips twist into a dark smile. "I did not want your mother. I want you and Eileen would never have allowed that. You are absolutely extraordinary Severus. There is nothing and no one that compares to you. That is not the only or even the true reason—the truth is that I wanted you for my own. You are perfect, you are my puppet and I cannot give you up now Severus. You. Are. Mine. Do you understand?"

Severus stared, horrified, and he simply could not stop the tears silently trialing down his face as he tried to understand the words. They didn't make sense, they simply didn't make sense because that would mean… that would mean that his life, his mother's life, his father's life was being destroyed because of a selfish monster. The fingers on his face squeezed harder until his jaw ached and he was brought back to the present.

"Do you understand, my puppet?" Tom hissed, their faces so very close. Severus attempted to nod, not sure if he could speak correctly or if it would come out as mumbling whimpers but Tom refused it.

"Yes… uncle," he murmured.

"Good," he smiled, showing bright white teeth, "Now are you ready to see how you will serve me?"

(**)

A bit later, after Severus collected himself and cleaned his face but soon found himself staring at a taller, naked image of himself. He blinked and the image blinked back, mimicking him. It was odd, so very odd. The boy stepped forward and reached up to place his hand on the being's cheek, feeling the warm flesh. He flexed his fingers, pinching the thin cheek gently before relaxing his hold and brushing a hand across the warm face, watching as the being did not blink in anyway. It did not stop him from touching him or being within its personal space nor could Severus stop himself from exploring such an interesting new development. It… well, perhaps he should call it by its proper gender—the boy as its anatomy suggested had his facial features if they were more common but that made him appear almost sickly. His skin was not white like paper but rather sallow. His body was practically skeletal rather than corded and tight like Severus's own. His eyes were onyx and not glowing honey and he appeared to be older… perhaps nine or ten years old.

"You're a golem… a shape-shifter," Severus concluded, taking a step back from the creature. It did not answer him, merely stared at him with its dead eyes before woodenly accepting the clothing shoved into his naked chest. Severus turned to the smirking man who looked practically giddy as Severus pieced together his plan and his displeasure showed on his tiny face. There was only one reason as to why this stunt double was being showed to him and that reason had nothing to do with him obtaining his dream to learn at Hogwarts although he knew most of what they would teach him due to his impotent father.

"Very good, child. He will be replacing you while I send you off to the Hidden Countries. It has already been arranged. I have a… friend I suppose you could call him in the Hidden Countries. His name is Danzo and you will treat him with as much respect as you treat me," Tom ordered. Severus silently raised a brow, looking up at the tall man. Did he not remember the two attempts on his life? Tom seemed to have read the child's mind for he chuckled and gave him a mocking pat on the head. Severus tensed under the hand and took a step back, accidentally pressing his back against his doppelganger's now-clothed front.

"You will learn everything that is possible for you to learn. You will be the strongest follower under my control, do you understand Severus?" Tom said and he leaned forward and down so that they were eye level. It was clear that threats to his mother's person still lay under his words. Severus pursed his lips and folded his arms over his chest; he was not an idiot. He was actually a genius.

"You are telling me that anything that I consider a side mission is to be left alone. I am not there to make friends but to be strong and smart… the best," Severus repeated in simpler terms to show that he understood all too well. He was a weapon that was going to a land that would teach him to be a better tool. He would be molded and crafted until he was in the shape of the loveliest blade.

"Correct," Tom nodded and straighten up. He pulled some files from his robes and looked through them quickly. Once he found them of satisfactory condition, he handed them to Severus, nearly shoving them in his hands. Severus fumbled slightly to stop them from falling and quickly scanned the words, absorbing them for what they were and storing all of the information that he gathered.

"I am six years old, a prodigy… set to take the next test out of the Academy… both of my parents died…" Severus trailed off as the information planted and integrated itself into his head. It was obviously his cover although it wasn't too detailed for there would obviously be others that would question things that didn't seem right.

"You may pick a name for yourself seeing as I know little about the culture to choose an acceptable name," Tom shrugged and started to fiddle with the double. Severus had to admit that it was pretty close to his form although the obvious age difference and skin shade of the golem was a bit odd.

"Why does he look so… sick?" Severus tilted his head, curiosity quipping.

"No one has your exact shade of white, it's unnatural," Tom answered a bit snidely. Severus ignored the comment and went on to open his hand up to the golem. It blinked at him before taking his hand too and the transaction began. Parts of his knowledge and memories went into the clone, duplicating itself so that the golem had his personality, or at the very least, he had a basis for his personality. What happened to the golem after this was up to it and Tom; its personality would shape itself like any normal child. He even allowed some of his magic to seep into the being, not all of it or he would never get it back but enough so that the being could use a wand. He winced as he cut off the supply and pulled away from his clone, eyeing it. Its eyes were different now, still emotionless but there was the hint of intelligence that Severus often prided himself on having not that this being would be as smart as him.

"Let's go or you will be late for your class," Tom ordered. Severus scowled at the back of his head and neatly caught the pack that was thrown at him, sliding it on his back in one smooth motion. As he walked out with Tom Riddle, he gave a prayer to his mother so that she may be alive when he came back, a prayer for himself to survive his trial in the Hidden Countries and finally, he sent a quick prayer to Tom Riddle because no God, no Hell would save him from his wrath should he dare to hurt his mum in his absence and that was not a threat.

It was a very deadly promise.

(**)

To Be CONTINUED

And that's my interpretation of a golem… dammit Riddle is a prick.


End file.
